mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Per Aspera Ad Astra is the 15th and final chapter in Mafia II. Narrative September 26th, 1951 Reflecting on Events Vito Scaletta sits in his darkened apartment, smoking a cigarette and looking through old family photo albums while reflecting on recent events. He knew the truth would come out sooner or later, and they would have Falcone along with the Chinese and Vinci. This wasn't how he imagined things going when he was starting out, he dreamed of money, cars women, respect and freedom, but along with all of that came prison, living in constant fear and the blood of his friends. He had ducked things as long as he could, but it was all finally catching up to him. It was all just a matter of time. Leo's Ultimatum The next morning Vito gets a phone call from Eddie Scarpa telling him to meet with Carlo at the Zavesky Observatory. As he leaves he is met by Leo Galante and Mr. Chu. Leo is angered that Vito screwed up so badly, nearly starting a war between the Chinese and the remaining Mafia families. When Vito tries to play dumb about the indecent, he's immediately scolded by Leo. Half of Vinci and Mr. Chu's men are dead, and to make matters worse, the feds are breathing down everyone's necks, all because of what Vito and Joe did. He tells Vito he would already been dead if it wasn't for him and that he was going to do as he say. Leo confirms that Henry Tomasino was a rat, which is why Mr. Chu's men killed him, it's also why the feds are now going after Carlo. But because Vito was a friend, Leo called in a few favors and got him one chance to make things right. Frank Vinci and the rest of the commission wants Vito dead, as well as Mr. Chu. On top of that, he vouched for Henry and Carlo wont let that slide. His only options are to kill Carlo Falcone today or be killed himself. Killing Falcone With no other options, Vito goes to the observatory to kill Carlo. As soon as he arrives Falcone's men try to disarm him and the fight begins. He battles his way through them until he reaches Falcone inside, who seems insulted that they sent Vito after him. He tries to convince Vito that they're never going to let him walk after everything he did and that he's never been someone who could see the big picture. Just then Joe Barbaro walks in and points a gun to Vito's head. Surprised, Vito asks what's going on. Carlo tells him that loyalty is a funny thing and there's no such thing as friendship in this business and Vito has never been anything but a pawn in this game. Vito tells Joe he needs to trust him, but Joe doesn't respond. Carlo goes on to say that Vito had vouched for a rat and now he was going to pay for it, he orders Joe to kill him now. That's when Joe finally speaks up and tells Vito it's time to kill Falcone. On the count of three the two turn their guns on Carlo and his men. After a short gunfight, Carlo lays wounded on the floor. Vito approaches and slowly shoots him four more times, putting the final bullet in his head. The End As they walk away, Joe explains that Carlo had had offered him the position of capo, complete with his own crew, if he killed Vito when he arrived. When Vito asks why he didn't, Joe jokes that Vito still owes him five bucks. When they emerge from the observatory they are meet by Leo and several Vinci men. Joe is surprised, but Vito reassures him everything will be alright. Leo asks if it's done and Vito says yes. Leo then calls for a celebration and invites them to the cathouse. While Vito is told to ride with Leo, Joe is escorted to another car. As they drive off Vito sees Joe's car being driven in another direction, it's only then that he's told that Joe wasn't part of their deal. What became of Joe after that is unknown. Walkthrough Killing Falcone Drive to the Zavesky Observatory and walk toward the map marker to the east. After a short cutscene you will start a lengthy gunfight that will eventually lead you to Carlo Falcone and the final battle of the game. This can be a tough battle, thugs are waiting around every turn and will rush you from multiple angles, even throwing grenades at times. It's a good idea to move forward slowly and stay in cover as much as possible. Clear out the men in the square then head up the stairs and make your way around the exterior of the building. Once you've cleared out the first interior room, push past the barricade and head down the short set of stairs to find Playboy magazine #45 in the corner on the floor. As you head back outside you will be approaching the telescope room. Before entering, head to the west end and in the corner of a nook you will find Playboy magazine #39 on the ground. Once inside the telescope room, before heading down the stairs go directly across and you will find Playboy magazine #43 on the floor. From there keep moving forward through several more areas and you will eventually reach the main observatory where Carlo is waiting. After the cutscene you will have men coming at you from every direction, there's some Molotov Cocktails on tables along the perimeter of the room if you need them. When you've taken out all his men and dealt Carlo enough damage, a cutscene will play showing Vito finishing him off. When that is over, go to the center of the room by the control panels and you will find the final Playboy magazine, #42 on the floor. If you have picked up all the rest you will earn the Ladies' Man achievement. The Ending After this, head outside with Joe and he will explain what he was offered if he killed Vito, outside they will be greeted by Leo Galante and several Vinci men and the final cutscene of the game will play. This will unlock the Family Album in the extras menu and you will receive the Finish Him achievement. Depending on your difficulty level you may also receive the Made Man and Tough Nut achievements. Trivia *The Latin phrase "per aspera ad astra" translates as "through adversity to the stars." It references Vito and Joe overcoming the adversity of the gang war they started in the previous missions, as well as the planetarium where most of this mission takes place. *This is the only chapter where you can drive the Shubert Pickup Hot Rod and Walter Hot Rod without having additional DLC content. Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II